Everything Has Changed
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: "I don't want you dating anyone. Because honestly Callie? I think I'm falling for you." Brandon stopped at that, he didn't mean for that to come out. A story about the up and downs of the relationship that is Brandon & Callie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. And this was requested by someone who recondmended that I should make a story based on a promo for one of the upcoming episodes. I kind of like this one, to be honest with you. I hope I was in character, and if you see any mistakes... please let me know :)**

**If you want to watch the promo, paste this into the search bar (on the internet, not on FF): ** watch?v=rFawwUvNX0Y

**I hope you all like this one. This was loosley inspired by a Taylor Swift song that I love.**

**I'll stop talking now.. enjoy!**

* * *

All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

Callie slammed the car door and waved goodbye to the driver, she walked up into her foster home with a small smile on her face. She just hung out with the guy from her English class, and they had a blast. They had a lot of things in common (like hating English), and they had a fun time eating out at some old 50's diner shaped restaurant.

Callie was genuinely happy, which she thought could never happen after everything. Her hair was softly curled up and she was wearing a jean jacket since it was cold. She got into the front door, when Brandon opened it and stepped outside; closing the door.

"Hey Brandon?" It came out more of a question then a statement because she was confused as why Brandon closed the door on her.

"Hey, Callie. I just wanted to ask how your date was." Brandon asked, hoping that she would say horrible or something.

But to his surprise, she uttered the exact opposite, "Um… it was really good. I mean we talked, we ate, we laughed, and it's all good." She stood, clutching at her jacket. Not because it was cold outside, but because she felt like she needed protection from his wavering gaze.

"That's good. And I'm glad you're happy Callie. But… in my opinion, he just seems kind of sketchy." Brandon scratched his head, obviously scared of Callie's reaction.

Callie had a nonchalant look on her face, obviously not impressed, "What do you mean by 'sketchy'? Do you mean like he has a criminal record or what?"

"It just seems like he's using you for all the wrong reasons."

Callie scoffed, "What? To have sex? I'm not a virgin, Brandon. Haven't been since I was 12!" Callie let that fact slip out, and she instantly regretted it. No one ever knew about the time she lost her virginity to one of her foster mom's boss.

"Whoa… what, Callie?" Brandon asked, shocked that he heard this news.

"It's nothing, Brandon. Why don't you want me to hang with Wyatt?" Callie urged, hoping he would forget about her whole Freudian slip about her virginity.

Brandon took a deep breath, and said passionately, "Because. I don't want you dating him." He then said, "I don't want you dating anyone. Because honestly Callie? I think I'm falling for you." Brandon stopped at that, he didn't mean for _that _to come out.

Callie's face changed from anger to… confusion. She couldn't believe that Brandon Foster, a perfect guy liked her. Callie. A poor foster girl who couldn't stay in a house for more than a couple months. "What?" She asked, not meanly, but out of shock.

Brandon gave a nervous chuckle, "Because Callie? When I look at you, I feel something other than just foster siblings… I feel more. And to be honest, I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Talya. And it's weird; and I know you might be shocked. But I can't help it Callie. I've fallen for you and I don't regret it." Brandon gave a huge sigh, it was so hard for him to admit that all to Callie.

Callie, like she did for a long time, just stood in shock. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay? Should she ignore it? Should she just kiss him passionately? She was just never put into this situation. She tried to think back to when anyone gave her advice about a situation like this. So she tried to remember. When, eventually she did. She tried to think back on it.

_An 8 year-old Callie was watching a chick flick with her mom. Callie was cuddled up into her mom's side, and her mom was gently caressing her hair, looking at her daughter with full affection. They were watching some movie when it got to a scene where the guy confessed his feelings to the girl._

_Callie, being the curious girl that she is, asked her mom a question. "Mommy?"_

_Katherine _**(A/N. I honestly don't know her mom's name, but I just made one up)** _looked at her innocent daughter, and pulled her onto her lap and she cuddled into her mom's side. "Yes, Cals?" _

"_If I ever meet a boy and he confesses his love for me? What should I do?" Callie questioned her mom, hoping that she would know the answer._

_Katherine looked at her daughter, "Well, I don't know, sweetie. And there is no __**if**__, you __**will**__ get a guy. And when you do, if he confesses he has feelings, follow your heart. If something –even just one little thing doesn't feel right- then just say that you don't have feelings for him, or that you do but you just need time to figure it out."_

_Callie still wasn't satisfied with the answer, "But mommy? What is everything does feel right?"_

"_Then, honey, kiss that boy." Her mom laughed and picked Callie up and twirled her around._

_Callie scrunched up her nose, "Ewe... Kissing. No mom. I will never kiss anyone! Ever!" Callie jumped off and ran into the kitchen, where her mom caught up with her._

"_You won't kiss anyone? But what about me? Hmm... I'm your mother. That automatically deserves a kiss."_

_Callie gave her mom a big kiss on the cheek, giving her a huge hug. "That does not include you, mommy. You're my mommy –forever and ever- and you always get a kiss. Duh." Callie laughed, and her mom set her down on the counter._

"_Okay, honey. Now… do you want to help me make some cookies?"_

_Callie instantly jumped up, "Of course mommy! Are they going to be chocolate chip?"_

"_Of course, Cals. I wouldn't make them any other way. Now come on." Her mom put her down on the floor and while Jude was sleeping; Callie and her mom laughed and threw flour on each other. And after a huge mess, finally got the cookies done._

"_Thanks for the advice, mommy. I love you so much. Forever and ever."_

_Katherine, who was a spitting image of her daughter; with wavy, brunette hair and brown eyes, said, "Of course sweetie. I love to, also. Forever and ever."_

Callie wiped a tear from her eye at the memory. She missed her mom so much. Her mom was the only thing that made her life happy, and when she died; her whole life fell apart.

She looked at Brandon and tried to use the advice her mom gave her. When Callie looked at Brandon, it didn't give her the same feeling as she did with Wyatt. With him, her stomach didn't have butterflies, but when she looked at Brandon: hers did. When she played music with him, she felt whole… like everything in her world was perfect (or as could be). Nothing felt wrong, so why couldn't she just kiss him already like her mom said?

"Callie? Are you still alive? I'm sorry about what I said-"

"But aren't you with Talya?" Callie asked, simply, distracting him until she got her mind right.

Brandon thought about it for a minute, "Not anymore. After the twin's quincinera, when she told you to back off, we broke up."

Callie nodded her head, obviously listening. Still trying to figure out her feelings; they were like a difficult labyrinth with so many obstacles and walls along the way. She just couldn't sort them out.

Callie listened to what Brandon was saying, well kind of. He was going on and on about Talya and about how he loved her before but then she came along and messed up his whole feelings for her. She went deep into her heart, and everything felt right, and she finally figured her way out of her own labyrinth.

Her mind made an impulsive decision and she kissed him right on the lips. Because, honestly, everything felt right and she had nothing to spare.

Brandon froze when he realized that Callie was kissing him, but after he moved his lips again. Her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint, he thought. Their kiss was light and sweet, not too much pressure, but not too little. Just perfect.

Callie stopped and froze, and looked up at Brandon. "Umm… sorry." She was about to run inside, when Brandon stopped her and kissed her again.

This time, Brandon gave her a small kiss then looked into her eyes, "Don't be sorry, Callie. I liked it. You're a pretty good kisser."

Callie gave a small chuckle, "Well you aren't bad yourself."

They both thought about it for a minute until Callie spoke, "What are we now? We are definitely _not _foster brother and sister, but we aren't like a… couple. Are we?"

Brandon was just as confused as Callie, and since Brandon didn't want to think about it, and loved the feeling of their lips together, he kissed her again and Callie happily accepted.

Their kiss was cut short when Mariana opened the door, and gave a huge smile. Waiting for this to happen since the dance.

"Yes! You guys are finally together. It was about time. I was routing for you, ya know. Jesus and I had a bet to see how long it would take for you guys to get together. Looks like he owes me $50." Mariana beamed.

"Okay, guys. I won't tell the mom's what I just saw. But get your butt in here, its dinner time!" They both went inside, Callie going first.

Mariana pulled Brandon over to the side, whispering in his ear, "I'm glad you kissed Callie. She is much better than Talya. I never liked her. Congratulations, Brother. She's a keeper!" They both went into the kitchen and all had a plate set down on the table.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, they were holding hands under the table.

They didn't know what they were or what they were going to do. But for now, this moment was perfect. And Callie would like to think that her mom is smiling down at her, glad that she took her advice for once.

* * *

**It's done :) I hoped you guys liked it; and if not, what can I do better? I'm always open to opinions and if you have any idea for a story, just let me know & i'll see if I can make one.**

**And for the guy, Wyatt, that was the guy Callie was talking to when she had to stay after english to finish her journal, so I used that guy as the guy she went on a date with. And also, I hope you liked the flashback with her mom. I hope we get a moment like that in the show, and if you didn't like it, please let me know.**

**Adios amigos, until later,**

**Lauren !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. I only have a slight idea of where i'm going to take this story, but right now, this is all I have. And thanks to all the reviews, favorites, follows! You guys literally make me the happiest FF writer alive. So thank you :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of _Everything Has Changed_.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC family. I only own the plot.**

**Alright... enjoy!**

* * *

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin

"Thanks for the dinner, Stef and Lena." Callie said to her foster moms while taking her and Jude's plate to the sink.

"No problem, Callie." Lena spoke, kissing her cheek. Callie gave a small smile.

"Okay everyone. Get ready for bed. You guys have to be to school early tomorrow." Stef voiced, smiling at hearing the kid's groans.

Mariana jumped from her seat, and ran up the stairs, saying, "I take a shower first!" And nobody could stop her.

Jesus groaned, "Mom. Can't you let Mariana take a shower last? She always uses the hot water."

They both laughed, "Sorry, Jesus. But she was first." Lena whispered in his ear, making Jesus stomp his way up into his room.

"Lena, Stef, is it okay if I go upstairs in my room to do some homework?" Asked Jude, politely as always.

They both gave him a smile, "Of course, Jude. And you never have to ask to do homework." Stef reminded him as he went up the stairs, into his room.

That left Callie, Brandon, Lena, and Stef alone. Brandon waved to his parents, grabbing Callie's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

"Something's up with them- Callie and Brandon." Stef whispered her thoughts, as she watched them go up the stairs.

Lena came and wrapped her arms around her, "Don't worry about it. Brandon and Callie have just gotten close." Lena gave her a small kiss, and they went back to finishing the chores.

Brandon pushed Callie down on the bed, sitting across from her. He intertwined their hands.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and Callie spoke first, "Brandon. What exactly are we? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Foster siblings? Foster siblings with benefits?" Brandon laughed at the last line.

"What?" Callie asked, oblivious to why he was laughing.

"Nothing, Callie. Nothing." Brandon got done laughing, then got more serious.

"Callie. I think that we could be boyfriend/girlfriend. I mean, we kissed. We can't go back to just being foster siblings. You know what I mean?" Brandon didn't know if this sentence was going to diminish his relationship with Callie, or make it better.

Callie froze at the word 'girlfriend'. She really enjoyed kissing Brandon, more than she should of, but if they started dating and their family found out, she could get removed from this home. The only foster home she actually felt safe and secure in. And she didn't want to ruin that; especially for her brother Jude. She couldn't stand to see his face when they would have to tell them he was leaving the house. She just couldn't do that to her brother.

Callie grimaced at what she was about to say next, "Brandon. That kiss… was a mistake. It should have never happened. I was being stupid."

Brandon's face was one of hurt, and Callie pulled away from him, and ran into her room. She had tears in her eyes, and no matter what, she didn't want Brandon to see her vulnerable.

Callie sat on her bed, and hugged a pillow. She couldn't believe that she just flat out lied to Brandon. That kiss was not a mistake, in her mind. It was actually the only she time she felt 100% happy. But she knew that if they were dating, and her foster moms found out, she would go away; and while she wouldn't exactly like it, Jude would hate it. And she couldn't hurt him anymore. So, for Jude's sake –and hers- she lied to him.

She sobbed into her pillow, letting out all her emotions. She cried for Brandon, for Jude, for Wyatt, for everything that has happened in her life that she couldn't control. She wanted love, to be loved, but it could never happen for her. How come when everything felt perfect… something had to ruin it? She asked herself, as she stopped crying because she heard Mariana's footsteps; indicating that she was done from her shower.

Once she was out, she ran into the shower, totally ignoring Mariana's face of shock. She grabbed some towels, got out of her clothes, and turned on the shower to hot. There wasn't much hot water, but she didn't care. She just need a safe haven – a place where she could cry and nobody would know, except her.

Brandon was shocked at what Callie said; how could she say that about the kiss? He obviously felt something. He knew that she felt something, or else she wouldn't have kissed him. More than once. He decided to confront Callie about what she said, so he decided to go into where she was staying.

He saw Mariana, but no Callie. "Mariana, where's Callie?" Brandon asked, looking around.

Mariana turned her head, and said, "In the shower." Then Mariana got a small smile on her face, "So… details."

Brandon looked bewildered, "details about what?"

Mariana urged him, "details about your kiss with Callie? Are you guys dating? Are you guys going out? Was she good? Did you enjoy it? Who kissed who first?" She asked so many questions, and Brandon wanted her to slow down.

"Wow, Mariana. To answer your questions, Callie kissed me first and it was great. But, no, we are not dating. According to Callie, the kiss was a 'mistake'." Brandon looked sad at that last sentence.

Mariana's smile turned into a frown, "She said that the kiss was a 'mistake'? Did she say why?"

Brandon shook his head, "No. I was going to ask her, but I see she's in the shower. So I'll just leave her be."

Mariana stopped her brother. She loved him, but she couldn't have him make a stupid mistake. "Brandon. Do you really think that Callie thought the kiss was a mistake?"

Brandon thought about it for a minute and really gave him some thought. "I don't think so. I mean, she looked pretty shocked when she said it."

Mariana thought about it for a minute, and gestured for Brandon to sit down on her bed. "Okay Brandon. Did the moms ever say anything about you two dating? I thought I heard Stef say something about it."

"Yeah. She said that relationships between foster siblings aren't allowed."

"Okay… and you know how many foster homes Callie has went to? I think she knows that if you two date, that she could get sent away. And she doesn't want that." Mariana finally said to him, and was happy that he realized that look on Brandon's face. One of understanding.

"Ooh."

"Yeah. But I have a question. Do you really like Callie? Are you really willing to get in trouble with the moms to date Callie? Is Callie worth it?"

Brandon thought about it for a minute. His whole life, he has done what everybody else wanted; he never did anything for himself. But he decided, that just this once, he could make himself happy –instead of everybody else.

But then he decided to look at things from Callie's point of view. She has moved from foster home to foster home after her mom died. Probably has been abused in some of them. And if this was the house she felt safe in? Then would he really jeopardize that? Callie's –and Jude's- happiness for his own. He honestly doesn't know. But he can see where Callie was coming from. But there was no need to lie about it.

"Yes, Callie is worth it. But, honestly, though, I don't want to ruin their chances of staying here." He groaned, "God. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Talya just be a perfect girlfriend that I honestly loved?"

Mariana chuckled, "Because it's love, Brandon. Love is always complicated. When you think everything's perfect, something happens, and you just have to learn to live with it."

Brandon heard Callie coming back and got off Mariana's bed. "Thanks, Mariana."

"You're welcome, Brandon."

Callie came back to the room, with Mariana staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, going back to picking out her clothes for tomorrow.

Callie shrugged, thinking it was nothing. And laid down in her bed, trying to fall asleep; and forgetting all of the complications of Brandon.

* * *

**So... before you get mad at me for not getting them together; in my opinion, I think Callie would think about all of this and then freak out because she's not use to it. But I promise you that this will be resolved and we'll get some really cute Brallie moments.**

**Okay... so how did you guys like it? I honestly didn't know where I was heading with this story, but this is what I came up with. **

**Adios & Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, etc... you mean the world to me!**

**Lauren.**

**The next chapter should be up in like a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone! I'm back with the newest chapter. Hopefully I made up for the last chapter, I think i did ;) Anyways, here's chapter 3 of Everything Has Changed. When I started this story, I didn't know it would get this many reviews/favorites/etc... and I just want to thank you all for everything. You guys are the reason why this story is still going.**

**So... enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart  
_Key To My Heart_ by Jessica Jarrell

"Callie. Callie, honey. You have to get up for school." Stef reminded her by gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Hmm." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Stef smiled, "school silly. You have to get ready for school. It starts in 30 minutes." Hearing that Callie jumped out of her bread.

"I'm so sorry, Stef. It won't happen again." She rushed while trying to find an outfit.

"It's alright, Callie. Everyone needs a reminder once in a while." She said while leaving the room, waiting for Callie to come downstairs.

Callie got dressed in some jeans and a light blue Aeropostale t-shirt that Mariana let her borrow. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. And to her luck, the only seat left was one next to Brandon.

She sat there very uncomfortable, and not making eye contact at him. Instead she focused on Jude, "So Jude. How do you like school so far?"

Jude instantly smiled, "It's really good. I've made some cool friends." Callie smiled, happy for him that he was making friends in school.

"Well, that's great." Callie said, finishing up her last piece of bacon and grabbing her bag.

"Alright Kids. Off you go." The kids got in the car and went to school.

Callie quickly went onto her first hour, trying not to even look at Brandon. She couldn't deal with the awkwardness between them.

After taking notes in some boring classes, she had some time to think about Brandon. She liked him; like, really, really liked him. He was sweet. He was good. He accepted her. But she couldn't help but feel like that if they started dating, they would get kicked out. Maybe they could date and the moms could keep Jude but send her away. She wouldn't be the happiest about that, but at least Jude would have a safe place to stay. And that is all she ever wanted.

She thought more about Brandon and how it would affect them if they dated. What would happen if they break up? What would happen if people found out? Would Brandon get made fun of for dating his foster sibling? Would the moms find out and kick her out of the house and ground Brandon? Would they break them up? It was just too many questions. Questions that she never had to think about, until she met the Fosters.

She jumped when the bell rang. Great, next was English. She didn't want to see Wyatt. It was just too awkward for her. Geez, why couldn't she be unattractive. She thought, then maybe she wouldn't have to choose between two boys.

In English class, Wyatt, like usual sat next to her before class began. "Hey. Just so you know I loved our date a little while ago. I would love to do it again." He spoke, and his eyes were glassed. She could tell he did some drugs before coming to class. She couldn't blame him; if it wasn't for her new foster home, she would be getting high to get away from the boringness of the class.

The bell rang and they took notes and listened to the teacher lecture. Wyatt was looking at her, and it made Callie squirm in her seat.

The class was done, but not before the teacher assigned them to write in their journals about something that they would want to change in the past. Callie knew exactly what to write about. She didn't necessarily want her English teacher to read it, or even look at it. But it was better than writing nothing and being stuck after school.

This time, though, she wouldn't let the journal out of her site. She wouldn't want Talya to get her hands on it. Even though she was practically nonexistent ever since Brandon broke up with her.

Wyatt came up to her, and she tried her best to ignore him. And writing it off as a 'bad day'; but unfortunately Wyatt new something was up, "what's wrong Callie? Did you not like our date? Because I loved it. What. Are you just having a bad day?"

Callie looked at him and nodded her head, and Wyatt understood. "Well, alright. If you ever want to go out again, just let me know." She praised to a higher power that he left.

Now she would just have to deal with Brandon. She went through the rest of school, and when she got home, Brandon wanted to talk to her. Without anyone around.

Callie played with her hands as Brandon was talking, "Callie, I had a talk with Mariana, and she said that you don't want to date because you don't want to get kicked out of this house. Is that right?"

Callie wasn't answering, so he nudged her, until she spoke, "Yeah. Do you know what would happen if the moms found out? They would most likely send me back, and I couldn't do that to Jude. He loves it here."

Brandon took one of her hands, "I understand Callie. I really do. But, I want to give this a shot. And if the moms find out, then I will deal with them. Please, Callie. You're such a sweet girl."

Callie gave a sad smile, "Brandon, I'm not a sweet girl. I've been in millions of foster homes; I've done some things I'm not proud of. If you ever know about Liam, like Talya told you, you would never look at me the same way again."

Brandon put his hands under Callie's chin and made her look at him, and he said in the most sincere voice he could muster, "Callie. Talya told me about Liam. But I don't want to know if you don't want to tell me. I'm pretty sure it can't be that bad. I mean, you've never gotten in trouble for it. And you think that I would love you less because you've been in the foster system? No, Callie. I have all I need to know about you. You're so protective of your brother, Jude, and you're just so nice."

He took a deep breath and continued, "So. Callie? I think you're pretty amazing and I would love to show you off. But if you want we could start slow, ya know? By like holding hands or something." He could understand why Callie wouldn't want to date, and to be honest, he cared too much about Callie to pressure her into anything.

Callie's eyes were watery, she was a little emotional. Nobody has ever told her that she was… amazing for a long time. The last time she heard that was before her mom died. Brandon wiped the tear that fell onto her cheek.

"Callie? I'm fine with being just foster siblings. But if you want to be something more, I'm fine with that. It's up to you, Callie. You hold the key to my heart." He chuckled and pressed a hand to his heart, and then held her palm open and places an imaginary key in her hand, and closed them.

Callie looked down at the imaginary key and smiled. It was so sweet the way Brandon was giving her full reigns of their relationship. But she shook her head, "Really Brandon? You're leaving this up to me. I'm the worst at relationships. I've only had one and that lasted… badly and for a short time. You're the one who knows about relationships."

Brandon smiled, "Yeah, but, Callie. It's up to you. I don't want to pressure you. It's your choice. Take all the time in the world. But when you're ready with your answer, I'll be here." He kissed her cheek, then went upstairs leaving Callie alone with her thoughts.

She laid on the couch, groaning, why did love have to be so complicated?

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon :) And please let me know your thoughts (good and bad)!**

**Until later, Lauren 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in like... 2 days. I've just been so, so busy and I finallly found the time to write another chapter. I think you guys will like this one (wink, wink), and I hope I stayed in character.**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to add these?): I don't own "The Fosters"; all rights belong to ABC Family. I only own the plot.**

* * *

This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it  
_Treacherous_ by Taylor Swift

Stef looked up from the kitchen, and said, "Yeah. Just be back before dinner."

"Okay." Callie closed the front door and started walking; taking in the scenery of the trees and the blowing wind.

While she walked she thought about what Brandon said to her not too long ago. Could she really risk her happiness for Brandon's? She doesn't know what to do. She loves Brandon, but also loves this home. And she knows that there is no way the moms would let her stay here if they get together; and if they do, they might make her and Brandon break up; which would make things awkward between them.

But she really, really, really liked Brandon but she really, really liked this foster home, and she really, really, really, really loved Jude and didn't want to make him mad. She decided to ask him about it when she got home.

For now, she just enjoyed the scenery in which her new foster home was. She walked to the beach, and dug her feet into the sand. She loved watching the waves go up and down, up and down. And the coldness of them when they hit her feet.

Eventually though, she had to get going if she wanted to be in time for dinner. She ran home and entered the house right when dinner was being served.

Lena greeted her with a hug, "Hey, Callie. How was your walk?"

Callie smiled at her, "It was good. Thanks! What's for dinner?" She asked her as she washed her hands and sat down next to Jude.

Jude answered her question, "We're having Chicken Parmesan. It's amazing. Lena and Stef are really good cooks!"

Callie hugged him "Mhm. Smells like it." Callie grabbed a plate and digged in. She really did agree with Jude. Lena and Stef were good cooks.

Callie was sitting next to Brandon also and he whispered in her ear, "Have you decided your position yet?"

Callie froze, and whispered back to him, "Umm… no. Still thinking. It's just that there are so many… problems involved with it."

Brandon just smiled, not wanting to pressure her. "Alright." Even though he really wanted her to say "yes". He would convince her of all the reasons why they should date after dinner.

Once the dinner was done Lena and Stef put Brandon and Callie in charge of doing the dishes. Brandon decided to use this time to talk to her.

"Brandon?"

He turned towards her, "Yeah." And stopped doing the dishes.

Callie set the towel, she was using to dry the dishes, on down. "I'm sorry I can't make up my mind. It's just that… that…"

Brandon stopped her with a hand, "I know. Too many complications. But I just wanted to say, is this worth it?" And he leaned forward and gave her another kiss.

Callie froze but when he bit on her bottom lip, she let him in and they kissed. Not too fast, not too short; it was perfect. Callie's legs turned to jelly right there. How could something so wrong feel so right? She continued to kiss him until they heard someone coming down the stairs.

They broke apart and acted like they were always doing the dishes. Stef came down, "Are you guys almost done?"

They both nodded their heads and Stef went back up the stairs. Brandon and Callie faced towards each other.

Callie gave a small grin "I really, really, liked that kiss."

Brandon smiled, "Same here. I'm sorry that I went onto you like that. I don't know why I did that-"

Callie interrupted him, "It's alright, Brandon. I mean just talking about this could get me and Jude kicked out, and that is my main problem. Me getting kick out is fine, but I can't do that to Jude."

Brandon smiled, he loved that Callie was so protective of her younger brother, and he knew that her brother was the main reason that she was so apprehensive about going into this relationship.

"Callie. What if when the moms found out, I convince them to let you guys stay." Brandon bargained with her.

Callie shook her head, "That's sweet, but what happens if they make us break up? It would be awkward between us and I don't want to lose you, ever. Maybe it's safer if we just stay foster brother/sister. There are too many risks involved."

Since the dishes were done, Callie moved to the couch and Brandon followed her. Putting an arm around her. "Callie, I know you've been hurt in the past. But even if the moms make us break up, you would never lose me. Ever. And you have to believe me. Callie, you mean way too much to me. And even if they do send you off, I'll still keep in contact with you." He poured his heart out to her, and looked her straight in the eye.

Callie wanted to cry, Brandon poured his heart out to her and all she could do was stay silent, she was still too shocked. Callie has always been the one to never take risks in her life, only when it was to protect her and her brother's safety. But ever since her mom died, she focused her whole life on making sure that Jude was okay. And while she wouldn't trade it anything else in the world; she decided that maybe it's alright for her to be selfish.

"Brandon. I'm so glad I would never lose you, but I would be risking Jude's protection and-"

"Not to be rude but when have you ever done something just for yourself without thinking of Jude?"

Callie thought back to when she did something without thinking of Jude, and she could think of a couple of things. "Yeah. I have."

"Alright… but it's up to you, Callie. I'm just saying, no matter what you choose… I'll always be here for you."

Callie smiled and then went upstairs, "Be right back." She ran up the stairs into her Brother Jude's room. He was reading when he saw her come in and put the book down.

"Hey, Callie. What's up? Is everything alright? Are we getting sent away?" Jude asked.

Callie sat down on his bed, and gave him a hug, "No, Jude. We're not getting sent away. I just have to ask you something. And you have to answer honestly."

Jude looked nervous, but said, "Alright."

Callie talked slowly, "Okay. So you know how when 2 people have chemistry and they like each other but there are personal consequences-"

Jude interrupted her, "You're talking about you and Brandon, right?"

Callie paused, "How did you know, bud?"

Jude shrugged, "You act different around him. You act happier and I saw you guys at the Quincinera. I mean he broke up with Talya. And now you're asking if it's alright if you guys date."

"Yeah." She said anxiously and wondered how her brother became so smart.

Jude looked at her, "Callie, if you guys do date I heard the rule the moms had, you could get us kicked out. And I love this place, Cals." He used her old nickname to tell her that he's serious.

Callie frowned, "Yeah. But Brandon said that he can convince you to stay and I promise that you won't get kicked out. I promise."

Jude hugged her sister, "Does he make you happy?"

Callie smirked, "Yeah. He really does."

"Then date him, Callie. I've never seen you this happy after our mom passed. You deserve to be happy. You sacrificed so much for me, so I can sacrifice this for you."

Callie had tears in her eyes and hugged her brother with all her might. "I love you so much, Jude."

He hugged her too, "I love you too, Callie."

She went down stairs and Brandon wasn't down there. She checked his room and he was on his bed. She jumped on and hugged him.

"I'm saying 'yes'. I'm willing to have a relationship with you."

Brandon smiled and they shared another kiss.

They stopped when someone knocked on their door, and looked at them.

They looked at each other and both said, simultaneously, "Uh-oh."

* * *

**Cliffy! Well, until next time**

**Lauren.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I honestly didn't mean too. Please forgive me. It's just that life has been so busy, I barely had any time to write; and also I kind of didn't know where to take this story, but I finally have a good idea. And you guys will hate me but it's not always going to be all mushy-gushy romance. There will be some drama. So please don't expect this to have a bunch of romantic chapters.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, please enjoy chapter 5 of_ Everything Has Changed_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did Callie wouldn't be with Wyatt right now.**

* * *

It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
we're not broken, just bent  
and we can learn to love again.  
_Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink

They quickly broke apart but sighed in relief when they realized it was Jesus. He had a shocked, but happy, expression on his face. "Wow. I did not expect that." He said, coming out of his shock.

Callie froze, never having been in this situation before- well once, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Luckily Brandon spoke for her, "Umm… hi, Jesus. Do you need anything?" Brandon asked, somewhat impatiently.

Jesus shook his head, went up to Brandon, and patted his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face and whispered in his ear, "Nice going, bro. It was about time. Don't worry, I won't tell the moms." Brandon gave him a small hug and Jesus quietly shut the door.

Brandon turned back to Callie, "Where were we?" He questioned sarcastically.

Callie buried her face into Brandon's chest, he held her. "Brandon. What did Jesus say?"

"He congratulated us and won't tell the moms."

Callie smiled into his chest and put her lips right up to his chin where he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Callie bit into his bottom lip, giving their kiss more passion. Brandon never imagined that when his moms took in 2 foster kids that he would end up falling for one of them; and not caring whether or not he would get in trouble. He liked the feeling that not following the rules gave him. It made him feel like a bad-ass.

Callie pulled away, "So- Jude, Jesus, and Mariana know about us. That's like 3/7 of the family which equals-"Callie pinched her eyebrows trying to figure out the math expression.

Brandon answered for her, "around 47%" Callie playfully smacked him.

"I would have gotten it. No need to be so smart." Callie pouted, recoiling away from him when he tried to pull her into a kiss. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then decided to get her guitar –that he gave her-and bring it in.

Callie turned around, "Hold on, Brandon. Don't move." Brandon nodded, patiently waiting to see what Callie was coming back with. He smiled, loved that he could officially call Callie his girlfriend.

Callie came back with the acoustic guitar and sat down next to Brandon. He grabbed hers and he looked at Callie, "Teach me to play a song you know how to play; so we can play together."

Brandon smiled, and grabbed his guitar and eloquently played the song and Callie nodded. Brandon taught her what chords to play and how long to play them. Callie almost got the song done when Lena came in and knocked on Brandon's door, "Brandon, Callie. Time for dinner." They put their guitars down and sat next to each other; holding hands and playing footsie.

Her whole foster family made small talk and Callie was only listening to half of what they were saying and was keeping her head focused on Brandon and their intertwined hands. She squeezed her hands, and he squeezed hers harder. Callie smiled.

Lena noticed this, not seeing Rachel smile this big in a long time; she decided to ask Rachel about it, "Callie? What has you in a happy mood?"

Callie froze and then regained her composure and made up a story, "Well. I really don't know. Today has been a really, really good day. I've made an A on my English test" Not a lie, "And a teacher told me I should audition for a school play."

Lena and Stef smiled, "That's great, honey. I think you should try out for the play. You'll be good." Stef encouraged her and got off the table to give her a kiss to her head. Callie reached up with her free hand to give her a quick hug.

They sat back down and finished their dinner with some family conversation. Once they were done Callie helped Jude do the dishes.

They were singing some songs and talking about school, "So, buddy, how is school going? Any projects?" Callie asked, interested in Jude's life at school.

Jude gave a sad smile, and whispered, "My teacher gave me a project- we have to write about one of our parents or guardians."

Callie stopped drying and turned towards him, "What's wrong with that? You can do mom or these moms."

Jude froze and then turned towards Callie with tears in his eyes, "But I don't want my teacher to know about mom; and I don't want to write about Lena and Stef –while they're great- we're not staying here forever. I just don't know what to do, Callie. I need your help." Jude was in tears and Callie hugged him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

Callie didn't know what to do, because once their mom died, they were moved to foster home and foster home and never had a permanent residence. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces seeing Jude cry. Jude was a tough little boy –he had to be with never finding a permanent home and living in some not so nice ones- and when he broke down, crying on her chest; she knew it was really affecting him.

Brandon decided to see what was taking Callie and Jude so long; he wanted to cuddle with her before they had to go to bed, so he went downstairs. He heard some crying, but assumed it was coming from Callie, so he quickly walked down the stairs. But what he saw surprised him even more.

It wasn't Callie crying- it was Jude. And he saw Callie comforting him and he swore he could see some tears dried up on her cheeks.

He didn't know what to do in this situation. A part of him –the greedier part- wanted to go in there and just cuddle Callie; the other part of him wanted to give them their space. And he didn't know what to do. He just stood there until Callie looked up and saw his concerned face.

Callie didn't say anything and used her hand behind Jude's back to say one minute. He nodded, giving her all the time in the world.

A couple seconds later Jude stopped crying. He wiped his tears and whispered in Callie's ear, "Thanks, Callie. I love you so much. You're the best sister ever. After everything you stood by me and took care of me no matter what."

Callie gave him a kiss on the head and then on the cheek; she loved her brother more than anything in this world, even herself. Seeing that Jude needed something to distract him, she said, "Jude, why don't you go in your room and play some video games. I'll finish the dishes, huh?"

Jude stopped, "But won't the moms get mad that I didn't help you."

Callie looked towards the sink and saw that there were only a couple of dishes that needed to be washed and dried. She decided that it wasn't a lot of work. She usually did a lot more.

Luckily Brandon stepped in, "Don't worry, Jude, I'll help her." Brandon said to the little guy and Jude smiled. Knowing that they wanted some alone time.

"Okay, Callie." And when he went up the stairs he thought of a good person to use for his school project and he started to work on it.

Brandon was helping Callie do the dishes when Brandon asked, "What happened with Jude?" He was concerned. In all the weeks he had known him, he never saw him cry –except for the time when he and his sister were stuck at gun point.

Callie didn't really know how to answer that question; she didn't know what Jude would want so she just said, "Something in school triggered all his emotions he kept bottled up inside. He needed to get them out." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Callie noticed that she was really good at making up white lies.

Brandon frowned and took Callie's hands and put them up to his chest, "I'm sorry, Callie. But the way you comforted him- you turned into a whole different person. And I love seeing that side of you that not many people get to see."

Callie gave a small grin, "What do you mean?" She was really curious as to what he meant by saying that quote.

Brandon cleared his throat and continued, "I mean people –and my family- see you as a tough, strong, foster girl who rarely gets phased by anything; and is kind of rude to people. So, naturally, they're scared of you and they judge you. But I realized that inside you're a teenager who has been hurt so many times by the people who were supposed to love you. So, because of that, you don't let anyone in, afraid of getting hurt."

He took a deep breath and continued on, "And people see you as tough –and you are- but really, you just put on that mask because you're so used to dealing with the emotions yourself or getting physically hurt because of them- you bottle them up inside because that's what you're used to. But if you look really deep inside you, people will see that you're just a scarred girl who in reality wants to be loved, and have something permanent; and that you really are a good person who just has been wronged so many times in life."

He took another breath. This was getting longer than he thought it would take, and when he looked down at her, he saw tears in her eyes. He kept going, "And people don't ever get to know you well enough to see that side of you. But when I saw you risking your life to save your brother, and how you are so protective of him- I saw a beautiful side of you. And I love that." Brandon was finished, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Callie laid her head on his chest, "Thank you, Brandon. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She paused and really thought about it for a minute –if she should say it- but decided that she adored Brandon. He was sweet, nice, caring; and an all-around good man. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally. So what she said next surprised them both.

"Brandon, I, I think i'm falling in love with you- and i'm scared." And Brandon froze.

* * *

**Cliffy! ha-ha,but anyways I hope this made up for waiting such a long time. I added a Callie/Jude moment because I've decided that I didn't want to make this story just centered around Brandon and Callie, I wanted some more depth, and have Brandon see a side of Callie he rarely sees.** **So, I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**And I don't know if it was too early for Callie to say those words, but I think that she would eventually. I'm on the scenerio that they've lived in the house for about a month or two and that Callie would say it because she felt safe around him. I don't know if people will be mad, that this story went too fast, but please still enjoy.**

**And for people who reviewed/followed/favorited _Confessions of a Broken Heart_, I promise that i'll get it updated in a day or two. I have to decide what I want Callie's answer to be (lol).**

**Anyways, Until next time.**

**Lauren.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Sorry I haven't uploaded in like... forever. But i've been so, so busy. Especially with school coming up in August, I'm just really stressed and I really never found the time to finish this chapter. But, now, I have and I have to admit, it's not one of my greatest... but I really like it and I hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Anyways, thanks again for everybody who reviews/favorites/alerts this story, it means the world to me. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys. I love you 3**

**Enjoy Chapter 6 of Everything Has Changed.**

**Lauren**

* * *

When Brandon heard those words he was shocked. But not in the bad way; he couldn't believe that Callie Jacobs was falling for him of all people. He was honored. "Wow Callie." He said, still in disbelief.

He saw her face and saw that she looked scared; like not knowing how he would react, so she said quickly, "I'm sorry I said that. I don't know what got into me. I-"Callie froze when Brandon interrupted her rambling with a speech with a kiss.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm falling for you, too." He didn't need to see Callie's face to know that she was relieved. He could tell by the way her shoulders dropped, and he could feel the smile on her face. Like any good boyfriend, he kissed her, again.

When Mariana walked in, "Okay, guys. I'm glad you're a couple but keep the PDA to a minimum." Mariana smiled as she said it, walking into the living room and turning on the TV to watch it.

Callie, embarrassed, hid her face into Brandon's chest and in return he put his arms around her and he could feel her cheeks get hot. Brandon kissed the top of her head and then took his arm and put it around her shoulder, "Let's go upstairs. The dishes are done." And together they walked up the stairs.

They laid on Brandon's bed together, with Callie laying on Brandon's chest tracing small patterns of his shirt with her finger.

"Callie?" Brandon asked her while he was twirling her beautiful brown locks around his finger, looking adoringly at her.

"Mhm." She turned her head to look up at Brandon, wondering what she was going to say.

Brandon spoke again, "We need to go out on a proper date- like to a movie or dinner or something." He hoped that Callie would say yes, but if she didn't –because she wasn't ready- he would understand that.

Callie thought about it for a minute. Should she say yes? I mean they could finally do something as a couple, but what if someone saw them? How would they explain it to them? What happens if they told Lena or Stef? Or what happened if-

Brandon said something that took her out of her messy thoughts. "Callie, if you don't want to. It's alright." He said soothingly, still playing with her hair.

Callie looked up, again, at Brandon and even though his face was indifferent, she could tell in his eyes that he really wanted her to say yes. They had a glint in them that she saw so many times in Jude when he asked her to do stuff.

She looked into his eyes, and she realized that she couldn't say no. Lena and Stef be damned. She finally found someone who liked her –for her- and accepted her, and she wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

"Okay, Brandon. Yes, we can go out on a proper 'date'" She put quotes around the word date, just to tease Brandon. He laughed.

Brandon leaned down and kissed her lips, "Okay. When do you want to do it?" He asked her, making sure that it's what she wanted. Because she was more important than him.

Callie thought about it for a minute, they could easily go to a movie. That wouldn't be suspicious. But she really wanted to get to know him better, and with a movie they couldn't do that. But if they went out to a restaurant, then their parents would get suspicious and someone might see them. She thought really hard as to what she could do to get to know Brandon more, but not have them get suspicious.

Then she thought of an idea. She hasn't done it in a long time, but she could easily learn how to do it again; and it wasn't too romantic so they could get away with it. "Hm… let's do it sometime this week like today, tomorrow, or the next day."

Brandon nodded his head, obviously liking that idea, "Okay. But where can we go?" He wondered, and asked her. Hoping that she would have a better idea than a picnic in the park.

Callie jumped up and looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, and Brandon knew he was going to say yes to this idea. No matter how crazy it sounded because he loved seeing her eyes light up. It made him smile. "We can go bowling!"

Brandon laughed, obviously thinking of something else, but because of how excited she was, he couldn't say no (even if he was _really_ bad at bowling). "Alright. There is a bowling alley like 10 minutes away from us. I can drive us. How about we go… tomorrow, after school? I could say that I'm dropping you off at a friend's house and that I could go hang out with my friends. So the moms wouldn't know." He felt kind of nervous because he rarely ever lied to his moms, but with Callie at his house, he has recently been doing more lying. And he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

He's going to go with a good thing. Just because his conscience would nag him if he thought it was a bad thing.

Callie nodded her head, and then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She couldn't risk getting them in trouble, so she gave Brandon a quick kiss and snuck into her room. She sat on her bed, reading a book and smiling because of her date with Brandon.

She hoped that luck would be on her side tomorrow.

It was bedtime at the Foster household and Callie instantly went to bed, excited for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Brandon fail miserably at bowling. He could tell by his face that he wasn't a good bowler. Well she wasn't either. They would make a perfect pair.

Brandon laid on his bed thinking about an excuse he could tell his moms that would make it sound like they weren't doing anything together. He thought about a thousand excuses and found a perfect one. The one that he mentioned to Callie earlier.

It was the next day, and they both went to school. Callie couldn't focus on any of her classes which made her fail a science pop quiz and having several teachers yell at her. But she was just so excited!

She made her way to English class when Talya cornered her in the hallway, looking her up and down. "So, Callie. I hear that you and Brandon are spending a lot more time together. Well, watch out. I'm going to take Brandon back no matter what. Even if that means making you look like a total ass. Brandon is _mine_. Not yours. So don't get any ideas, sister. I'm watching you." With that being said she turned and left with a big smile on her face. But not before hitting Callie with her swinging backpack.

Callie rested her back on the lockers and rubbed her eyes. Gosh, she was getting tired of all this Talya drama. She just hoped that on her date, she wouldn't rudely interrupt them.

Because if she did, there would be hell to pay. Big time. And she was really good at getting revenge.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Brandon met her by the front doors and said, "The moms totally bought my excuse. So, come on, Callie. Let's go do some bowling!"

And with that, they made their way to Brandon's car and towards the bowling alley.

* * *

They walked into the bowling alley and saw that it was decorated colorfully and they went to the front desk to pay for their game and their shoes. They got lane 18 and they put on their shoes.

Callie sat on a chair and entered their names on the computer. Callie was first, then last was Brandon. The pins were set up and Callie picked up her purple, sparkling bowling ball and rolled it down the lane. It caused her to only knock over 2 pins. She looked at Brandon who was smiling at her and then rolled the ball again and got a spare! They TV showed all the pins she knocked down and Brandon kissed her cheek before grabbing his blue ball and rolling it down the aisle.

Brandon got 2 gutter balls and Callie tried her hardest not to laugh. She thought with how smart he was, he could do math to figure out the velocity (or whatever the term was called- she was never good at math). Brandon sat down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm horrible at bowling. Like the worst at it."

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "I can see. Well, it's good that I'm good at it then." She grabbed her ball and rolled a perfect strike.

Brandon was shocked, how was Callie so good? Brandon took Callie's hand and then this time only got 6 pins down.

"You're making progress!" Callie told him with a laugh and then Callie saw out of the corner of her eye a girl with orange hair. Knowing its Talya, she grabbed Brandon's hand and quickly said, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Brandon made sure he had his wallet and let Callie pull him to the concession stand even though he wondered why he was in a rush.

He turned around and saw Talya. And now he knew why.

He just hoped that she wouldn't see them together.

* * *

**So... is Talya going to see them together? And if so, what will she do? Well... you have to find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Until next time,**

**Lauren :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. This time not a week late (i'm proud of myself)! Anyways, there is not much to say about this chapter, but... enjoy it. I can tell you that with this chapter, it will create drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Fosters. _Because if I did, well... let's just say that things would be going my way :)**

* * *

Brandon ordered Callie a hot wings basket with a and for himself he ordered a Bacon cheeseburger. They got an order number and they went back to their lane, to finish the game they paid for.

It was Callie's turn next, and much to Brandon's dismay, she got another spare, "Honestly, Callie. How are you getting all these spares/strikes?" Brandon asked her teasingly, while pulling her arm and giving her a kiss. Callie happily accepted, and then pushed away from him while sitting down so Brandon could take his turn.

Brandon and Callie were having fun playing the game, and they were grateful that Talya didn't see them, or if she did, didn't talk or say anything to them. Brandon honestly didn't want to deal with her; not while he was enjoying his precious time with his girlfriend, Callie.

Their order number was called and Callie got up to get it, but Brandon gently pushed her down and decided to get it for them; Callie nodded, obviously knowing that Brandon wanted to act like a perfect gentleman. She smiled at the thought, she never had anyone every act like a gentleman towards her, ever. Not even when she was with Wyatt. She loved this feeling, feeling like a princess.

She was checking her instagram when someone sat next to her; Callie, assuming it was Brandon, said, "Wow, Brandon. That was fast." But when this person talked, it didn't sound like Brandon. It didn't sound like a guy at all. She turned around and was face to face with the one and only Talya.

Callie groaned, not looking up at her, "What do you want, Talya?" She said exasperated, not wanting to even acknowledge her.

Talya looked offended but got out her phone and showed Callie a picture of them kissing, Callie gasped, and before she got her word in, Talya stated, "Listen here, Callie. If you don't break up with Brandon, I will personally message this picture to Lena and Stef and then you will for sure get kicked out and they would get mad at Brandon. Do you really want that? Or even better do you want Jude to get mad at you for kicking him out of the only foster home he liked, simply because you dated him." Talya mocked, smiling, knowing that she got Callie.

Callie just showed a straight face and didn't even mention that Jude approved (and everyone else) approved of their relationship. Talya saw Brandon coming back and quickly got up, but before that whispered to her, "Remember what I said." And turned around and left.

Brandon came back obviously seeing someone walking away from Callie and he sat down next to her and asked her, "Who was that?" He saw her shocked face, and then said, "Was it Talya? Because if it was I will personally give her a piece of my mi-"

Callie interrupted him, "No, Brandon. It wasn't Talya, but can we please get out of here?" Callie begged him, and Brandon really wondered who it was to make Callie so fearful when just a couple of minutes ago she was smiling.

Callie looked around and when Brandon took her hand, she pushed it away and shook her head, "No, Brandon. We can't do it here." Callie said, fearfully. Brandon just looked at her in shock and when he tried to grab her hand again, she recoiled and said that she had to go to the bathroom.

Callie didn't need to see Brandon to see that he has confused and hurt all written over his face. She didn't mean to be that mean to Brandon, but they couldn't have any physical contact, not with Talya watching.

Callie looked in the mirror and splashed some water on her face, trying to calm down. She really wanted to be with Brandon, but if Talya shows that picture to their moms, Brandon will get in trouble and they might take Callie out of the home; and she doesn't want that. This foster home was truly the only place that she felt safe, the only place Jude felt safe, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. Even though Jude would understand, because he is understanding like that, she didn't want to even ruin that chance, because she loved Jude too much. She gave a small laugh, about how she sacrifices everything for Jude. But, to be honest, for her, she is happy about that. Jude isn't damaged like her, and she doesn't want Jude to end up like her- broken. So she is willing to do anything to make sure that it doesn't happen to Jude.

She splashed some more water on her face and then wiped it away with a dry paper towel. She gave a huge sigh and then exited the bathroom, knowing that Brandon was just outside, waiting for her.

And, like usual, she was right.

Brandon walked beside her, knowing that he didn't want to get Callie mad at him. "Callie, do you want to go home? Or possibly go to another place?" Brandon asked her. His face hopeful that she will say yes.

Callie nodded, indicating that she wanted to go somewhere else. She looked into Brandon's eyes and saw how hopeful –and desperate- they were for her to say yes. She couldn't say no to those gorgeous blue orbs. "Yeah. Let's go get some frozen yoghurt."

Brandon nodded, opening the door for Callie. He didn't mind that he wasted money on a game and food that they didn't even finish. He would give up a million dollars if it meant keeping Callie happy. They made their way to the car and Callie quickly got in on the passenger side. Brandon took Callie's hand and she looked around before happily accepting it.

They were making their way towards the frozen yoghurt place when Brandon turned towards Callie at a red light, "Callie, be honest. Who made you freak out?" Brandon really wanted to know. He hoped it wasn't Liam, or Wyatt, or… Talya. If it was Talya, he would give her a piece of his mind.

Callie didn't look at him, confirming his suspicions that it was someone he knew. He just took a lucky guess, "Was it Talya? Did she say something?" Brandon queried her, hoping that she wouldn't ignore him.

Callie's eyes went a little to the left, and she wasn't making eye contact with him. With his mom being a cop, he knew that she was nervous. "No." But he could tell that she was lying.

Brandon gave a sigh, "Callie. You're lying. Trust me, I know. My mom's a cop, remember? So, it was Talya? What did she say exactly?" He wondered, paying attention to the road.

Callie debated as to whether she should tell him or not. She didn't want him getting mad at Talya. Because even if she did hate her- she didn't despise her. She thinks that everyone deserves a second chance and she could understand why Talya didn't like her- she was jealous of her. But, also, because she didn't want to get involved in the fight, that would happen, between Talya and Brandon. It might make things worse. She didn't know what to do. Why did love have to be so confusing? She thought as she laid her head down on the headrest.

After a couple of minutes, Brandon knew that Callie wouldn't give him the answer. He wondered why Callie couldn't just tell him. It's not like he would punch Talya, if it was her (which he had a strong feeling it was). But he just wanted Callie to trust him, which she isn't. He wanted to change that. He was her boyfriend! But Brandon knew that dating Callie would be difficult, but he never imagined it would be this difficult.

They made their way to the frozen yoghurt place called Yoho. Callie and Brandon ordered their yoghurt and put on their own toppings. Callie got chocolate ice-cream with Oreos and Reese's Pieces, and Brandon got vanilla ice-cream with M&M's. They sat down on a booth and decided to talk more.

"Callie, honestly. Why aren't you talking to me about what Talya said?" He wanted to know, to prove whatever Talya said was wrong.

Callie shrugged, eating her ice-cream, "Nothing you have to worry about." Callie told him, hoping he would believe it.

Unfortunately, he didn't. "It is important. Talya said something that hurt _my _girlfriend." He put the emphasis on my to make sure Callie knew that he was passionate about them.

Callie wanted to tell him, and she figured that Brandon wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. "Okay. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Talya anything." Brandon nodded. She continued, "Alright. Talya told me at the bowling alley that she took a picture of us kissing, and if I didn't back off, she would send it to the moms."

Callie could tell Brandon's face was one of anger, but also confusion as to why Talya was doing it. "Callie, Talya shouldn't be doing that. I'll talk to her- I'll reason with her-"

"NO, Brandon. Promise me you won't." Callie begged him. She didn't want this turning into a bigger deal than it already was.

Brandon hesitantly nodded, he didn't know for sure if he could keep that promise. "I'll try."

Callie knew that Brandon wasn't going fully agree with her- they were both the same amount of stubborn (which was a lot). So she accepted his answer.

Soon, though, they were done.

They made their way home and when they opened the door, Lena and Stef were waiting for them. With hard look on their faces.

They turned to each other and whispered, "Uh-oh."

* * *

**Cliffy! haha. Anyways hope you like where i'm taking this story. I wanted to add some drama in here for good measure. Anyways, next week (on Thursday) i'm going on vacation so i'll try to post as many chapters as I can.**

**Anyways, until next time.**

**Lauren.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone, i'm back with a new chapter. And this one is the longest chapter of this story, and i'm proud of it. There is some drama in this, but I needed some drama.**

**Anyways there isn't much to say about this chapter but enjoy it and thank so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites.. even though I don't write for them, they make me so, so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fosters_. All rights belong to ABC family. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Lena and Stef looked at them and told them both to sit down on the couch. They knew what was going to happen, and they weren't happy about it. Callie didn't want to get sent away, and Brandon didn't want Callie to get sent away.

Before their moms could put their two cents in, Callie spoke, "If you want to get rid of me then that's fine. But please keep Jude." She begged them, knowing that Jude shouldn't get punished for something that she did.

Brandon, who was inspired by Callie's willingness, interrupted, "Don't go punishing, Callie. It's pretty much all my fault. And-"

Lena and Stef looked at each other and said, "Wow, wait. Why is Callie leaving? What happened?" Stef told them, looking at them both in the eyes. Demanding an answer.

Brandon and Callie looked at each other, both completely confused on what they want. Until Brandon stepped up, "What are you talking about?"

Lena retorted back, "What are you talking about?"

All 4 of them looked at each other, and things were getting weird. Until Callie decided to be the bigger person, and said, "About me and Brandon seeing each other. But please don't take Jude away."

Stef and Lena both look taken back and Brandon gave her a stare which she couldn't make out; she didn't want to, but she thought that maybe if she told them the truth, they would be less mad. And she thought they knew about it anyways.

Stef spoke first, "No. That's not what we wanted to talk about- but, wait, you and Brandon are a couple? When did this happen?"

This time Brandon spoke, "Umm… a couple days ago." Brandon said hesitantly, knowing that he'll get yelled at.

Stef sighed and looked at Brandon, "Brandon, I specifically told you that relationship between foster siblings is not allowed in this house." Stef reminded him of the talk they had which seemed like so long ago.

Lena cut in, "You guys know that we're going to have to report this to social services?" Lena reminded them, looking at them both in the eyes.

Callie froze, "No! They'll put my on a flight risk and I might get sent into a women's shelter and never get adopted again. I can't have that, Lena and Stef. I can't. Jude will need me, but if you want to tell social services, then make sure that Jude gets to stay here; I'm not letting him get punished for something I did. At least promise me that." She fiercely told them.

Brandon held Callie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Moms, I love you. But you can't tell Social Services. They'll put her as a flight risk, and she might never get adopted again. Anyways, it wasn't her fault; it was mine. I'm the one who asked if she could be my girlfriend. Please, moms, don't punish Callie." He begged of them, Callie giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and a small smile.

Lena and Stef sighed, they wanted to tell both of them about how school was going for both of them because they heard that it wasn't going well for Callie. But, they did not expect this.

"Okay, guys." Stef said, taking a deep breath, "We won't tell Social Services about this, but you guys have to promise me not to see each other again. You guys have to break up. Because if you don't then Callie, we would have to send you away. We don't want to, but we can get in serious trouble." Stef reminded them having Lena nod.

Brandon and Callie looked at each other and then nodded, "Okay. Well Brandon, it was nice being your girlfriend for like 2 days." She gave a sad laugh, even if they could go back to normal-she would never forget their kisses.

Brandon gave a sad smile too, "It was nice being your boyfriend for a little while, also. Let's promise that things won't be weird between us." He asked her, giving her a hug.

Callie leaned up and whispered into his ear, "No they won't."

Lena and Stef got up and sighed, "Don't look at me like that, Brandon. You got yourself into this situation- you should be happy that we didn't tell anyone." Stef reprimanded him, going up the stairs.

Callie and Brandon were left downstairs, not knowing what to do.

Callie stated hesitantly, "I'm going to go upstairs in my room to do homework." She grabbed her backpack and sprinted up the stairs.

Brandon sighed, also, "Yeah- I'll do my homework, also." Brandon went into his room, thinking about his and Callie's kisses- some of the best kisses he has ever experienced.

They were both clueless on what to do next.

The next day at school, Brandon and Callie haven't talked or looked at each other at all. Even though they promised that things wouldn't get weird between them, it had, and he hated it. But he couldn't help it that whenever he saw Callie he would want to kiss her or hold her hand. Because he didn't want to get Callie sent away, he ignored her; because it was easier for him.

He saw Callie, more than once, looking at him with longer in her eyes; he knew they were thinking the exact same thing. But they were both too nervous to talk to each other, afraid of what would happen.

The rest of the sibling knew something was up, they saw how Callie was never next to Brandon and would never make eye contact with him and vice versa. Mariana, especially, knew something was up and she would get to the bottom of it.

During one of their passing periods, Mariana pulled Brandon's backpack, and instantly said, "What happened to you and Callie?" She demanded, blocking off his only pathway to his next class.

Brandon, not wanting to go into it decided to act dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about." Mariana sighed, obviously not believing him.

Mariana looked right at his eyes, "Yesterday you and Callie were all lovey-dovey and now you guys can barely make eye contact with each other; something happened. Like what? Did the moms find out?" When Brandon looked down, Mariana knew she got her answer. "Oh My Gosh, the moms found out. How did you guys take it? Did they make you break up? Is Callie going away?" She wanted to know, but was kind of mad at her mom's for taking away their relationship. She honestly never saw them happier, even if it was only for like 3 days. "Man, I'm sorry, Brandon. So are they taking Callie away? What about Jude?" She didn't want Jude to be taken away, she liked that little guy.

Brandon just shrugged, "They're not taking Callie or Jude away but they made us breakup. And it has been weird ever since." Mariana looked sympathetic. She heard such… heartbreak in Brandon's voice; something she rarely ever heard.

"I'm sorry, Brandon. If you want I could try and talk to the moms for you?" Mariana said it in a way in which it was more of a statement than a question. Brandon knew that nobody what he said, Mariana would do whatever she wanted anyways. She was like that. And Brandon decided it couldn't hurt, so he nodded his head and gave Mariana a small smile.

The minute bell rang and Mariana let him pass, "Don't worry, Brandon. I'll find a way to get you and Callie together, again." She smiled at him, and Brandon wondered why she was doing it.

He decided to ignore it for now and make his way towards Math. Which had both of his ex's –Callie and Talya- in it and he knew it was going to be, in all words, hell.

Math class went pretty good, because they took a test, none of them got to talk to each other to which Brandon was grateful. Dealing with one ex was enough but dealing with 2 that would be impossible.

Once the bell rang Callie got up and dashed for the door, not wanting to see Brandon. She didn't want to see his sad, depressed face; and she knew that it was sort of her fault for admitting it, but she was scared. And she didn't want to lie to her mom's when she knew they were just getting to trust her.

Wyatt saw her walking towards her next class and pulled her arm, "Hello, Callie." He said, his shaggy hair covering his face.

Callie wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now; she just wanted to get through the school day without any hassles-or drama. "Wyatt, please leave me alone." She demanded, not wanting to be mean, but looking at Wyatt's face it came out that way.

"Okay, Callie. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime." He asked her, and Callie shrugged her shoulders. Not knowing what to do; she was just so confused.

Wyatt, knowing that Callie didn't want to talk just said "Okay then. Just let me know." He then walked away and gave a huge sigh.

When, before class, Talya confronted her. "Are you and Brandon still dating?" She asked, meanly.

Callie just shook her head, weakly, "No, alright. You happy?" She said with pure venom in her voice and hit her in the shoulder while quickly passing her.

Talya wanted to say something else but Callie was too fast and she didn't want to run to catch up with her. She went to her class with a big smile on her face. It was finally her time to get Brandon back.

At the end of the school day, they went home and when Callie went up to do her homework, Jude stopped her. "Yes, buddy?"

Jude gave her a big hug, "I'm sorry that you and Brandon broke up. It wasn't because of me was it?" He asked, timidly. And Callie wanted to smile at her younger brother.

She crouched down on her knees, "Thank you, bud. But it's not your fault. It's mine." Callie stated, giving her brother another hug.

Jude smiled at her and then pulled something out of his backpack. He pulled out a big sheet of construction paper with an essay taped to one side and a couple of pictures plastered on the other.

Callie took it and looked at it. The essay said, _my sister, Callie_. And on the other side were pictures of them together. "Jude, where did you get these pictures?" She asked in awe, tears glistening in her eyes.

Jude shrugged, "I went to our case manager and I stole them from our last foster house and all the other ones before that. I wanted to remember us." Callie this time let a tear fall out of her eye. And gave her brother a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Jude. Do you want this back?" She asked him. Still in shock that the person who he admired was her of all people.

Jude shook his head, "No, Callie. It's yours." He stated simply, a smile on his face that he made his sister cry happy tears.

Callie picked him up and set her down on the couch, "Let's go look at these pictures, huh?" She looked at the pictures and the one that stood out to her was one of the bigger ones. It was a picture of when Callie was 8 and Jude was young, they were sitting on a lap of an adult with straight black hair, brown eyes, and perfectly white teeth. Callie would remember that smile from anywhere.

It was her mom. She gasped, "Jude. Where did you find this?" She asked him, gliding her fingers over the picture.

"I always had it. Before mom died- I took it. It's one of my favorite pictures." Jude stated simply.

Callie hugged her brother until he got up and said, "Well anyways. I have to do my homework." He smiled before running upstairs.

Callie sat on the couch, homework forgotten. She just was reminiscing about the memories with her mom.

She looked at some other pictures, there was one where Callie, about pre-teen age who was pushing Jude on a swing. Another one where Callie and Jude posed for a wedding picture and so many.

She was too caught up in the memories that she didn't hear Brandon come back from doing something.

"What's that?" He asked peeking over her shoulder and seeing that there were pictures, "Are those pictures of you and Jude when you were younger?" He questioned, sitting down next to her.

Callie nodded, "Yeah. Jude apparently found them and took them from the foster homes and made it for me." Brandon nodded and Callie started telling him memories about each picture.

Even though they were broken up, Brandon knew that after this things would be going back to normal.

* * *

**So.. no cliffhanger this time because on Thursday i'm going back to my hometown for a week, and I won't be able to update so i didn't want you waiting. So.. I hoped you liked this chapter, I know I did.**

**And always, I welcome constructive critism if you think this story is going to fast or some characters are OCC. I try my best, but please don't be afraid to say what you think.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! It's one of my favorites... **

**and don't you love Jude? I know I do.**

**And I can't wait to see the newest epi of _The Fosters_. I really hope whoever got shot is okay, and I hope Brandon & Callie get together.. haha.**

**And even though Wyatt only has like a couple of lines in this FF, I hope i did him justice. It's hard to put him in character.. lol.**

**I'll stop talking now.**

**Until next time, **

**Lauren.**


End file.
